Petropolis 0 DASH
Petropolis 0 Dash, known in Japan as Petropolis DASH Comets (ペトロポリスDASH コメッツ), is an action racing video game for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii. In addition to the fast-paced action racing gameplay from its prequel, it even allows players to explore the courses on foot, as well as battle incoming obstacles. This is only exclusive to the Story and Free Modes, however. It was released in 2011 internationally, developed by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Multisoft, the first game of theirs to do so after being absorbed by Multisoft. Story The story begins in the Obsidian Towers when the Geo Thieves are trying to get a Galaxy Spark at the Chalice. The Spark was held in a booby trap, so Bosch punched in some keys on an ancient keyboard in ancient text, deactivating the trap. Slowly, Bosch grabbed the Galaxy Spark. No sooner than that, Valerie saw a shooting star. There, she closed her eyes and put her hands together, making a wish. When she tells Crusher what she was doing, he simply laughed, but not for long, as he saw Bosch and Marcus doing the same thing. Bosch wished for having a power to overcome his "true adversary." Suddenly, three more crashed down and caused a rumbling sound just as Crusher was about to make a wish himself. This re-activated the trap, causing two boulders to come crashing down. It nearly crushed them until the Spark's power caused them to destroy the falling boulders. Bosch remarks how his wish came true as the Thieves escaped the ruins safely. Meanwhile, the same shooting stars crash into the planet. One crashes into the Absolute Tower and rolls into the back of a PetroTech robot. It activates, along with others and goes on a rampage. The next day, Thunder and his friends are en route to Megalo City in the Central Islands when they hear about the news on the radio. Gopher gives Thunder a meteor which he thinks might be from the events last night. As soon as Thunder holds the meteor in his paws, they are attacked by the robots, who seem to have recognized the meteor Thunder is holding and barely escape with their lives. While Gopher was able to save Bolt and Soul used his flight mutation, Thunder almost falls to his death from the summit of a 300-story building, but luckily, the Galaxy Spark was able to save him. All four manage to escape from the city afterwards. At that point, a story of intertwining galaxies begins. Playable Characters & Battle Gears Story Mode Thunder Storminski * Battle Gear: Static Raijin * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★ Gopher Woodrow * Battle Gear: Psionic Blade * Top Speed: ★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★ Soul Squareshell * Battle Gear: Draconic Breaker * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★ * Handling: ★★★ Bolt Cinnastar * Battle Gear: Crimson Jack * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★ * Handling: ★★ Julie Vixen * Battle Gear: Rose Vixen * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★★★ Bosch Allerton: * Battle Gear: Fossil-Sx2 * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★ Natalie Paraku: * Battle Gear: Fossil-Dx2 * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Crusher Rockstone: * Battle Gear: Fossil-Px2 * Top Speed: ★★ * Acceleration:★★ * Handling: ★★★ Marcus Plesior: * Battle Gear: Fossil-Tx2 * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★★ Grand Prix/Free Mode Subaru Whisker * Battle Gear: Final Samurai * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Carla Fowl * Battle Gear: Burning Fowl * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★ Monday Fernandez * Battle Gear: Deadly Iris * Top Speed: ★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Idris Lionheart * Battle Gear: Meteor Leo * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★ * Handling: ★★★ Burrow Diggs * Battle Gear: Dive Porker * Top Speed: ★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★★ PD-123 * Battle Gear: /\/\/\/\/\/\ * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Pac-Man * Battle Gear: Pac-Battler * Top Speed: ★★ * Acceleration: ★★★ * Handling: ★★★ Klonoa * Battle Gear: Dream Warrior * Top Speed: ★★★★ * Acceleration: ★ * Handling: ★★ Don-Chan * Battle Gear: Wise Taiko * Top Speed: ★★★ * Acceleration: ★★★★ * Handling: ★★★★ Courses * Megalo City/Moonlight Rush * Botanical Carnival/Winter Dreamland * PetroTech Factory/PetroTech Underground * Splash Central/Hurricane Rivers * Obsidian Towers/Obsidian Ruins * Absolute Tower/Security Siege * Astral Island/Galactus Loop * 80's Raceway/90's Raceway Category:Petropolis Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Racing Games Category:Action Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft